Returning to the Covenant
by sherbsherb
Summary: Buffy is brought back to the place she grew up to help an old friend remember who he is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor The Covenant.

A/N: I was searching for something good to read one night and I happened across a Buffy/Covenant fanfiction that I ended up loving! So I decided to take a stab at it myself. While I do have several other fictions that need updated pretty badly, my muse Copper just would not leave this be, so I had to give into what he was tempting me with and I started a couple of these interesting stories. This takes place during season three of BTVS sometimes after Angel breaks up with Buffy, the timeline is a little skewed to make it work better for me, but it shouldn't be too confusing. And instead of Buffy having grown up in L.A., she was raised in Massachusetts (or wherever it is the movie is based, I can't remember at the moment) with the boys as her closest friends. They told her when they got their powers at thirteen (?) so when she was called she told them. As for Covenant, it's after the movie so Caleb has ascended and Chase is gone. Alright, here goes.

p.s. I do love Buffy/Angel pairing (almost as much as I love Buffy/Spike or Buffy/Xander) so this isn't meant to be Angel bashing.

"Angel." I say, my annoyance leeching into my voice. "Just drop it already. I'm not discussing this anymore."

"Buffy, this is serious. We need to…" "No, we don't." I interrupt him quickly losing patience. "We don't need to do anything. There is no 'we' anymore. You made sure of that when you dumped me. Now just…" I pause mid sentence as I feel a new power causing my spider senses to go on alert. Suddenly there's a pair of strong arms wrapped loosely around my waist.

Before I completely lose my cool a velvety voice whispers in my ear, above the loud music of The Bronze which had conveniently been masking mine and Angel's argument. "Hey sexy. Is this ponce bothering you? Should I get rid of him for you?" I gasp in surprise at the familiar voice.

"Reid!" I turn around in his arms to confirm my suspicions. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile into his gorgeous eyes. I pull him into a tight hug as he picks me up and twirls me around in a small circle before placing my feet back on the ground. "What are you doing here?" I ask, keeping my arms around him, not feeling any compulsion to step away.

"Spring break, came to visit my best girl." he grins down at me. He'd gotten even more beautiful since I'd seen him last. I hadn't thought that would be possible, I have been proven really wrong.

"After two years?" I question him, raising my eyebrows. "Yeah, why are you really here?"

"Tell you later? Dance with me first." he pulls out of my arms, grabbing me by the hand and leading me to the crowded dance floor. I laugh and follow him willingly, barely registering the noise of protest Angel makes behind me.

He stops in the center of the crowd and pulls me back into his arms before dipping me. He twirls me around playfully dipping and twisting sometimes lifting me for a couple of songs before I notice that there's more power filling the club than I've felt in far too long. Without stopping our slight swaying to a slower song, I stand on my tip toes to speak in his ear. "Why are you here?"

He looks down at me, a resigned look in his eyes, his smile still in place. "Caleb ascended. He needs a reminder to keep him grounded, so we came to you. You're the only person he's ever respected enough to listen to."

His answer startles me and I stop moving, ingesting this information. After a minute I nod my head slowly. "Who's we?"

"Tyler, Pogue and my wonderful self." he tells me, winking.

I shake my head and grin at him. "He back home?"

"Yeah. Didn't want to risk his anger." he tells me, starting our swaying motion again.

"Makes sense." I say, considering the situation at hand. Caleb had his full powers, he must be using a lot for the boys to come and find me. Reid would be the last person to ever go looking for help for Caleb. Tyler maybe, but not for Caleb.

Reid twirls me away from him unexpectedly into a new set of arms and I'm looking into Tyler's chocolate brown eyes. "Hey Babe." he greets me with a sincere smile.

"Hey!" I say, happy to see another pleasant face from my past. Before I can fully bask in Tyler's presence he too twirls me into yet another pair of muscular arms. "Pogue!"

"Hey girly." his low voice is hard to hear above the loud music, if it weren't for my slayer hearing I would have had to read his lips.

I open my mouth to respond but I'm suddenly yanked from Pogue and angel is dragging me out of the crowd back to the corner we'd previously been fighting in. I growl under my breath, frustrated with the vampire. I yank my arm from his grasp causing him to stop and glare at me. "What now?"

"Who are those guys?" he asks me, his eyes flashing yellow at the guys.

I sigh, exaggerated at his jealousy. "That's none of you business anymore." "Buffy." he says my name, desperation in his voice. "Just talk to me about this."

"No." I answer him, my voice getting dangerous.

"Babe?" Reid comes to stand next to me, his power shimmering the air around us, his black eyes challenging Angel.

I place a reassuring hand on his arm. "I'm good. Gather the guys and meet me out front." he nods his head and kisses my cheek before leaving me with Angel.

"Angel, you ended us. You don't get a say in my life anymore. You don't get to be privy to everything I do." I take a step towards him, cupping his cold cheek in my hand. "I love you, most certainly always will, but I can't do this anymore." with one last look into his sad eyes, I turn away and make my way out of the club.

A couple of hours later, after talking to Mom and letting her know what was happening, I find myself walking into the dorms I once lived in at Spencer. A wave of nostalgia passes over me as I follow Reid to his room, a room I used to spend hours if not days just hanging out in. I think I'd spent more time in Reid's room than I had my own.

Exhausted I collapse in his double bed, reveling in the familiar feel of his black satin sheets. I'd forgotten the luxuries I'd gotten used to when with them. They didn't do anything cheap. "I take it I'm staying here tonight?" I ask Reid as he moves around his room finding places for my bags.

He grins at me, curled up under his comforter, from the foot of his bed. "Yeah. It's too late for an intervention now and unless you wanna sleep with Tyler, I'm your last option. Cause I don't think Kate would take to kindly to you cuddling up with Pogue all night."

I sigh and roll onto my side, patting the spot behind me in an invitation. "You best not be sleeping naked, boxers at the very least." I tell him jokingly as I yawn. I hear him chuckle before he climbs in behind me and throws his around my waist pulling me flush against his naked chest. With a sigh and a contented smile on my face, I fall asleep to Reid's light snoring, finally home again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor The Covenant.

A/N: alright, here is chapter two. Feel lucky it got completed, i know i do. Copper has been very A.D.D this past week so it's hard to get him to sit down and feed my ideas. KyroxIsxSmexy: thank you for the review :) I must agree, you do have to love Reid.

Chapter Two

"Buffy." Reid whispers in my ear, his hand lightly tickling the exposed skin on my side where my shirt has ridden up slightly. "Wakey wakey." I groan and bury my face in the pillow that smells like him. He just laughs at my antics. "Come on honey, we need to get up so you can make yourself pretty for Caleb." I groan again, I don't want to confront Caleb, especially if he's as bad as I'm thinking he is. "He needs you." Reid whispers in my ear.

With a sigh I roll over and open my eyes to look at him. I can't help but smile at his bed head hair. Even with all his beauty and power, he could still look so childlike and innocent when his guard was down. "Alright, I'll be a grown up now." I say, pouting up at him still leaning over me grinning. He lowers his head to rest his forehead on mine, looking me in the eye.

"That was the best nights sleep I've had since you left." he tells me, smiling coyly at me, probably hoping for a blush.

I just laugh at him and stroke the side of his soft face. "Don't think I've slept that soundly since the last night I was here either." he just grins at me in that special way only Reid can. After a minute more of just staring at each other I sigh and roll out from under him to climb out of the bed. Standing next to the bed I glare down at him, laying on his side with his head resting in his hand watching me. "Why don't you have to get up?"

"You take longer than I do." he tells me, nestling back under the warm covers and closing his eyes. I growl at him, reach down, yank the pillow out from under his head and smack him with it before I grab my shower bag and a towel and head out the door to the showers down the hall.

A couple hours later Reid is criticizing my outfit as we walk across the parking lot to Nikki's. "Tell me how boots with five inch heels and a long leather skirt is proper attire for fighting."

"Not that I plan on fighting but I've taken on demons in less appropriate clothing." I inform him.

"Such as…"

"Well, there was the formal dress I died and then killed The Master in. the eighteenth century gown I beat Spike down in. oh! And that time I stumbled on a sacrificial ritual in stilettos and a mini skirt." I tell him, recanting only part of some of my horror stories. "That was a bad night. Went home covered in blood and goop and smelling like a barbeque pit." I shake my head. I'd really liked that skirt too. "I suppose it's better than smelling like sewage."

Reid just smiles and shakes his head. "Someday, you're going to explain the whole 'died' thing you just mentioned."

"You got it." I tell him. "But it's really not as interesting as I'm sure it sounds."

"I'm sure." he says, holding open the door for me and then follows me into the loud bar. "I'm gonna go find the guys, get us drinks?" I nod at him and he gives me a kiss on the head before disappearing in the crowd.

I make my way to the crowded bar and lean across the counter to get Nikki's attention. He glances over, recognizing me almost immediately he leaves the people he's helping and makes his way over to me grinning. "Buffy!" he exclaims loudly, practically pulling me completely over the counter for a hug. "Drinks on me." he tells me when he lets go, grinning. I'd forgotten how exuberant he was.

"Thanks Nikki, it's great to see you too." I tell him, laughing.

"It's great to have you back. What'll it be?"

"Two Pepsis and some chicken fingers." I tell him, it'd been much to long since I'd had his amazing chicken fingers.

"You got it babe." he says before heading to the back, leaving me sitting at the bar. I sit down on one of the bar stools and lean my back against the bar to watch the room. When I focus myself I can feel out all four boys different power signatures and I notice that Caleb's has been tainted with another. Reid hadn't told me someone willed Caleb their powers. I glare at the strangers in front of me as the slayer tries to figure out Caleb's new powers. After a minute Nikki's back with my food and with another grin he gives me my drinks before heading off to help more people.

With skill that would impress Giles, I balance my food on top of one of the drinks and maneuver my way across the bar, following my senses to a table in the corner where I know my boys are sitting. Walking up behind Caleb I smile at Reid sitting to Caleb's right and place our stuff next to him. I lean into Caleb and whisper in his ear. "Hey stranger." he turns his head quickly and I meet his surprised brown eyes with a smile in my own green ones.

"Buffy?" he whispers and the next thing I know he's wrapped his arms around me and picked me up off the ground. The instant he touches me the slayer is straining to get at his excess power. The slayer knows it doesn't belong to him and she wants it. Without my consent I'm suddenly kissing Caleb, pulling his power into myself. I immediately start fighting with myself to pull away from him, but it takes too long for me to over power the champion and by the time we've separated there's too much power in my system and I faint, barely aware that someone catches me before I hit the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer nor The Covenant.

Okay, it's that time where I those who have review one of my little stories. **Liz S.; Slayer Bunny; Sage; 19irene96. **thank you all for reviewing, I'm glad you guy have found it worthy of you thoughts. I hope this chapter is up to standards. I know there isn't a lot of background given in this chapter, but I thought I needed to establish relationships. Such as Sarah and Caleb. And I don't know if I like how I ended it, but I just had to get this chapter out there so I can figure out where I'm going with this and how far I'm going to take it. Anyway, enjoy!

When I come to I'm laying across the backseat of Baby Boy's SUV. "Ho damn." I say sitting up, my feet dangling out the door and holding my head. "That was a rush." I look ashamedly at Caleb, who's standing at the door looking concerned and relieved at the same time. "Sorry guys." I tell the other three hovering just behind Caleb. "Didn't count on all that extra power of his."

"Care to explain what happened?" Reid asks me, looking over Caleb's shoulder trying to make sure I'm okay.

"Well," I start, pulling myself out of the car to stand in front of the four boys, only swaying a little bit. That power rush really had been quite the high, I could still feel it tingling through out my body. "Lets start with, how are you feeling Cal?"

"What?" he asks me, confused.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him again. "Still have that, itch?"

He looks at me unsure for a minute before my question finally sinks in and he looks ashamed. "Umm, actually I feel, freerer." he answers me. "Better than I have in months. If that makes sense." "Believe me, it does to someone who understands." I assure him, smiling up at him.

"That's great and all." Reid interjects again. "But what the hell happened"

"It seems that the slayer part of me wanted to take all the power Caleb had that wasn't his." I explain. "So she did so in the easiest way possible. Sorry bout that. She kind of took over for a second." I explain. "Didn't help that nobody bothered to warn me that someone had willed you their power." I glare at Reid and Pogue as they look guiltily down at the ground.

"I…" Caleb starts, not sure of what to say to me. "Buff, I still don't understand. What the hell was that? Why do I feel better? Why are you here?"

I laugh slightly at him before I answer. "You know how I'm always talking about the slayer as though she's a separate part of me? Well it's because she's like this primitive power that sits at the back of my mind, always there, always pacing, looking for a fight with the strongest thing around. First time I met you guys after I was called, she struggled to get to you, or more precisely, your powers. That was the first time I fought against my calling, learning to control her. I had to if I was going to see you guys without wanting to kill you. What happened in there." I gesture to the building behind the guys. "Was the slayer acknowledging that Caleb had more than just his own powers and she took over. I was caught off guard so she got the upper hand and she decided that if I wasn't going to allow her to have you guys, then she was going to take what didn't belong to you. She took all that excess power Caleb has had floating around inside his body for herself." I chuckle a little. "She felt justified in the fact that he shouldn't have had it to begin with so if she took it I wouldn't stop her. And she was right. You feel better because your addiction, while still there just as it's always been, has been lessened by about half. And I'm here because your boys were worried about you and they know I'm the only person whose ever been able to talk sense to you." I grin up at his tall form and watch the emotions filter across his face. He can't seem to figure out if he should be mad or grateful that they went behind his back and brought me here.

After a minute he seem to come to some decision and he looks down at me with relief in his eyes. "Thank you Buffy." he tells me. "I mean I know you didn't come here to do what you did, but you did come here to help. The guys were right, the only person in the world I would have listened to would have been you." He moves slowly closer to me, unsure of himself. "Can I hug you or are you gonna go all cave woman on me and take advantage again?" He asks me jokingly

I slap his chest lightly and call him a jerk before I pull him into a hug. His power no longer feels tainted making it much easier to keep the slayer in her cage as I hold him tightly. "I've missed you Cal."

"I've missed you too Buff."

"Excuse me." A small voice asks from behind the guys causing Caleb and I to pull apart and glance at the small blonde girl standing awkwardly next to Kate. "What's going on?"

I step out of Caleb's arms and wave at Kate before moving to stand next to Reid, who throws his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. "Sarah," Caleb addresses her, offering her a hand she takes and pulls her to stand with him. " I want you to meet my best friend in pretty much the entire world." he grins at the groans that emit from the guys. "Buffy Summers. Buff, I would like to introduce you to my girl friend Sarah."

I smile at her and shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry about what happened back there with the kissing and the touching. That's not normally how we greet each other. In fact that has never happened before and it will never happen again." I look up at Reid. "I've always been a bit of a Garwin girl." She laughs nervously dropping her hand to her side and looking around at the guys, unsure of how to take everything she was seeing. "Hey Kate, been a long time."

"Hey Buffy." She says from Pogue's side. "How've you been? Where have you been? How did the guys get you back here? And most importantly where did you get those killer boots?"

I laugh at her exuberance. "I've been good. After they kicked me out of school here and my parents divorce was finalized Mom moved us to Sunnydale California. The boots I got in this cute little boutique in L.A." I answer lifting my foot and displaying my boot.

"Well," she says. "Welcome back. How long are you here for?"

I shrug in answer, glancing back up at Reid. "Not sure, probably only another day or so. I kind of left in a hurry without telling anyone, except my mom and I've got a lot of responsibilities out there."

"Oh, well that's too bad." She says, her smile faltering a little. "We'll have to be sure to go shopping or something before you go home."

"For sure." I say. "So long as Reid lets me out of his sight for more than a couple of minutes." I push Reid slightly in a teasing manor, he just shrugs in acceptance.

"Do I at least get some Buffy time?" Caleb asks. "I mean she did come all the way across the country to see me and I haven't even got to spend any time with her." His voice takes on a whine.

Reid pulls me closer, wrapping his other arm around me and pulling me to stand in front of him. "I don't know Cal, you may to bribe me with something."

"Anything for my Buffy time." He says. Next to him Sarah makes some weird sound gaining everyone's attention.

"Sorry." She blushes.

"Don't worry about it honey. It's just been almost four years since the last time I got to hang out with Buffy. I've just missed her is all. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." He tells her kissing the top of her head.

"We can hang out tomorrow morning." I say laughing at him. "We'll go see a movie or something. Now, lets go back inside and get Nikki to make me some more chicken fingers. Cause this girl is hungry!" Reid snorts into the top of my head.

"Always were a bottomless pit."

"Shut up!" I say, pulling out of his arms and shoving him backwards. "Or maybe you'll be sleeping alone the entire time I'm here. I'll go stay with Baby Boy." I stick my tongue out at him and move to stand with Tyler. Reid grabs my arm and pulls me back into his arms.

"Sorry. I take it back." He tells me. "Now lets go get those chicken fingers." He spins around and gestures for me to climb up on his back.

Giggling I jump up on his back piggy back style. "Onward my trusty stead." I say, pointing in the direction of the bar. "Take me to my food." I look back as he starts towards the door. "You guys coming or what?"


End file.
